


Missing You

by emquin



Category: Glee
Genre: 5.14, M/M, new new york, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which being apart doesn't really work for Kurt or Blaine either. Reaction fic to 5.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I must point out is that I absolutely loved last night's episode. It was probably the best glee episode I've ever watched. I liked every bit of it even the fighting and the fact that Blaine moved out. I think that it was for the better. But I also had the thought that after living together for months, living apart is just not going to be super easy either.

If he were going to be honest, then Blaine would admit that the first night away from Kurt and the loft is spent staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the way that Sam seemed to grumble to himself in his sleep. It takes him two full days before he admits that he just can’t seem to fall asleep without having Kurt’s chest under his head and his warm body to cuddle with. On the third night he drinks warm milk and tries to tire himself out with a quick work out, but lo and behold sleep is just not something he can achieve. So, he calls Kurt. 

That Kurt answers on the first ring is sign enough that he might also be having trouble sleeping. They stay on the phone as Blaine finally starts to yawn. He wakes up the next morning with the phone still pressed to his ear and when Kurt asks him to come over after classes the next day, Blaine ignores that he has a pile of homework to complete and follows him back to the loft. They both fall asleep on the couch and only wake up a couple of hours later because someone slams the door to the loft. 

“Wha—” Kurt asks and Blaine can only groan. 

“Hello, boys,” Rachel says and then proceeds to drop her bags on the table.

“Hi, Rachel,” Blaine manages and moves into a sitting position that only makes his back feel slightly better. 

He has a crick in his neck and the exhaustion from having only a handful of hours of collective sleep over the past three days is only making things worse.

“I’ve had the best rehearsal today,” Rachel continues not missing a beat, “everyone is doing so well and I can’t wait for opening night.”

“Yeah, alright, Rach.”

She doesn’t seem to notice that they’re both sort of sitting like zombies on the couch just staring at her and not seeing anything, so Blaine decides it’s time he speak up. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” 

Rachel makes a face. “Ugh,” she says, “I thought we’d established some rules, Kurt! None of that while I’m home or awake to hear it.”

Kurt, however, ignores her and takes Blaine’s offered hand and they pull back the curtain separating Kurt’s space and after a rush to get rid of shoes and for both boys to undress down to their undershirts and boxers, they get into the bed. 

Blaine can only sign contentedly when Kurt pulls him into his arms. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep. 

After that, they have another long discussion because apparently they didn’t take into consideration that the two of them had been sleeping in the same bed together for months and that it was one of those parts of living together that had arguably been going wonderfully. 

“We’ll get used to it,” Kurt argues, “if we have enough time, we’ll get used to being apart at night.”

Blaine disagrees. He’d missed Kurt enough as it was in Ohio and while missing Kurt is no longer a problem, he doesn’t think he will ever not miss being close to him at night not because they’re in the throes of passion but because listening to Kurt’s heart beat and his even breathing and even watching him wake up in the morning it’s something that is ethereal and beautiful and that he doesn’t not want to experience every day of his life. 

“What if,” Blaine proposes, “we try this again? We were doing great for a few months and even though I know we have to be able to grow apart I just can’t seem to stand being away from you.”

Kurt is a little more hesitant. “Honey,” he says, “I love you, and I love having you here next to me but it’s just going to be repeat of before. But, that’s not saying that I wouldn’t be opposed to you spending the night here on occasion or like every other night.” 

So the next night Blaine is back in the room he’s sharing with Sam. Sam had insisted they get bunk beds, so they did and really it was a smart idea for spacing because having bunk beds means having more room for other things like a desk and a vanity and some weird life-sized action figure that Sam brings into their room the day after they moved in. 

He still can’t really fall asleep, but thinking about Kurt and knowing that he’s going to get to see him the next night is enough to get him to close his eyes and really fall asleep. 

If the arrangement lasts another month before Blaine is spending every night with Kurt and only going to his and Sam’s room to get a change of clothes, then he doesn’t say anything. He understands things better, though, because having that room and being able to escape into it and just be away for a while – often with interruptions from Sam who seems to be working on a different impression every few days if he’s not talking about Mercedes – it’s like having a reprieve from being the perfect boyfriend. 

“You know, I think my closet has found more and more of your clothes in it lately, Blaine,” Kurt says one morning over the breakfast he made them. 

Blaine can only shrug, “you’ve been the one to suggest me spending the night every night for the past week, sweetheart, and I don’t mind in the least.”

Kurt laughs and he just leans over the table and kisses him square on the mouth, “I get cold in the night and this place doesn’t have the best heat,” he says, “and when you’re not here I miss you, but haven’t things been better? We’re not on top of each other all the time and now when I see you in class after not seeing you here it’s refreshing.”

Blaine keeps sleeping at the loft and visiting his room at the other apartment every other day to pick up the things he still has in the room that has become his and his alone since Sam and Mercedes finally admitted they had feelings for each other. It’s practically like a little storage room where he keeps the less important items he doesn’t need every day and where he goes to work on homework when he wants quiet and Rachel is singing too loudly or Kurt is holding band practice. 

It doesn’t dawn on Kurt that Blaine had practically moved back in until there’s a week when Blaine doesn’t even go back to the room he’s still paying rent on. Only, then, does he realize that they can do it. They can live together and be happy and find that balance between being together and giving each other space. 

Kurt’s the one that goes and packs up the rest of Blaine’s things and brings them back to the loft, realizing how little has been left when he has to only take one trip. Then he goes about fixing up a place for Blaine only to realize that his and Kurt’s things have begun to intermingle and that in a corner in the loft near the fire escape there is a small table that already holds Blaine’s backpack, a bottle of gel newly bought, his books, and his sheet music. 

It doesn’t get easier to have Blaine there constantly at all hours of the day and yet it’s also wonderful and Kurt can’t complain. They still fight. Blaine is still obsessed with his soda stream and he is constantly leaving the television on or forgetting to buy milk when they’re out, but Kurt knows he has his own quirks that can irritate his boyfriend. 

“This is what being married is going to feel like,” Kurt says one night as they’re getting ready for bed. 

Blaine nods. “I can’t wait for that, but this will do for now.”

He tugs the covers off the bed and climbs in, holding them up for Kurt to slip in next to him. They settle into familiar positions and whisper to each other about their wedding and all the little things that happened during their days even if minor until they fall asleep.


End file.
